My Powers
by Shot's of the One
Summary: what if Anx had a power that he thought that he didn't deserve? What if he thought the others would laugh at him?


One Shot: My Powers

(Virgil's P.O.V)

I am currently in my room within the mind palace thinking over my special ability and how the others would most likely laugh at the fact that the embodiment of 'Anxiety' has this power. I get up off of my bed and make my way out of my room to get some food as I am feeling hungry.

"Hey Anxiety!" Patton says as I pass him to get an apple from the fridge, I take a bite out of it as I head into the common area while I hum the song 'Ways to be Wicked' from Descendants 2.

"Ah Anxiety, why am I not surprised to hear that tune coming from you?" Roman asks me from his seat on the couch, I give him a raised eyebrow as I take another bite out of my red apple.

"What is that meant to mean Princey?" I ask with a bored tone as I make my way over to him with Patton coming from the kitchen and taking a seat next to Logan on the other couch we have.

"Just that, that song is almost too perfect for you that is all." Roman says to me with a shrug before a wicked idea comes to me, I give the princely trait sitting before me a daring smirk.

"Are you admitting that I am better then you in some way?" I ask him as I take a slow and teasing bite out of my apple and to my pleasure he seems to gain an offended look at my comment.

"Never!" He says as he stands up before me still looking as if I have told him something horrible about his precious Disney and I might have with what I said to him… oh this will be so fun.

"Oh really now Princey?" I ask him with a teasing look in my eyes as I look at him from over my apple, I can see out the corner of my eye that Logan and Patton are both a little bit confused.

"I will never admit that you are better than me when it comes to Disney!" Roman says with a fiery look in his brown eyes as he looks at me, I toss my apple core in the bin as I head to my room.

"Where are you going Virgil?" Patton calls out after me but I don't answer him as I head down the hallway that leads to my room before I open my door and enter my now transformed room.

-I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch But you'll find that nowadays. I've mended all my ways. Repented, seen the light, and made a switch- I start to sing as my room now looks like the set of Ursula's cavern as my power to control light forms into a shape of a mermen Roman that wants my help in becoming a human male.

-And I fortunately know a little magic. It's a talent that I always have possessed. And here lately, please don't laugh. I use it on behalf. Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed- I continue Uma's version as I lead the light silhouette of Roman over to my cauldron in the centre of my room.

-Poor unfortunate souls. In pain, in need. This one longing to be thinner. That one wants to get the girl. And do I help them? Yes, indeed- I let a few of my circles of light dance around my room as the song continues showing all the different ways that I have 'helped' people in the past.

-Poor unfortunate souls. So sad, so true. They come flocking to my cauldron. Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!" And I help them! Yes I do- I sing the chorus as I let the many balls of light change into different colours slightly so that my room is now glowing with a soft otherworld feel.

 _-Now it's happened once or twice. Someone couldn't pay the price. And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals. Yes I've had the odd complaint. But on the whole I've been a saint. To those poor unfortunate souls-_ Another voice sing, I turn to find that the real Roman is by my door… my room goes back to normal as the balls of light and the Roman I had made of light disappear.

"You come here to brag about what you said?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow and my arms crossed over my chest as I try to forget the little fact that he saw me using my stupid powers.

"I came to tell you that Thomas is doing a video with all of us..." Roman trails off I let out a sigh as I sink down so that I appear on the stairs in Thomas's lounge, Roman appears not long after.

"Now that we are all here I was hoping to do a video on finding out a bit more on you all." Thomas says with a smile on his face, Patton nods his head like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Anxiety can control light, I just saw him before we got here." Roman says and I give him a glare as he had no right to just tell the others that… they all look at me with a slight wonder.

"Really? Can you show us Virgil?" Patton asks me and I notice that all eyes are suddenly on my in the hopes of me using my powers, if I do then I might be able to leave sooner than normal.

"Alright…" I say as with a defeated sigh leaving me before I wave my hand to create a few different coloured balls of light, I allow them to float around the room giving it a soft calming glow.

"Wow… this is something that I wouldn't have expected you to be able to do." Logan says with a light of awe in his tone as a few float around him and I give a shrug in return to his statement.

"That is one of the main reasons why I had never told you guys about me having this power, I was mainly scared and anxious. Scared that you all would make fun of me the embodiment of Anxiety for having such a calming power like controlling light." I say to the others as I let all of the balls of the soft glowing light disappear to return the room back to normal for the rest of the video.

"But it is so cool! You shouldn't have to feel as if you can't share this with any of us, Anx!" Patton says with a small frown on his face as the other three all agree with what he is saying to me.

"Patton is completely right, Virgil you shouldn't ever feel as if you have to hide any part of yourself to us four ok." Thomas says to me before we all sink back down into the mind palace and I head towards my room to think over what has happened today... a lot has happened that's for sure.


End file.
